Les questions que tout le monde se pose sur DGM
by Kaleiya
Summary: Vous vous posez des questions sur les personnages de DGM ? Notre équipe spéciale va mener l'enquête pour vous. Fanfic à ne pas prendre au sérieux.
1. Mise en place

Disclaimer : Je ne possède (toujours) pas DGM. Seule l'équipe d'enquête m'appartient.

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei de son nom complet

Beta : Eliandre

Rating : K+

Résumé : Vous vous posez des questions sur les personnages de DGM ? Notre équipe spéciale va mener l'enquête pour vous (moyennant un paiement variant suivant la personne faisant le boulot). Tout ce que vous avez à faire est d'envoyer une lettre avec la question que vous vous posez en indiquant le nom de l'enquêteur souhaité (s'il n'est pas en congés payés ou arrêt maladie suite à une grave intoxication alimentaire ou s'il ne tente pas de refiler le boulot à un de ses collègues) et votre requête sera examinée par le chef d'équipe qui approuvera ou non votre demande.

* * *

><p><strong>Mise en place<strong>

Dans une pièce sombre où planait une odeur d'opium – odeur venant du kiseru posé sur ce qui ressemblait à un cendrier de verre bleuté – étaient réunies quatre personnes. Trois d'entre elles étaient debout et la quatrième était assise derrière un bureau en chêne sur lequel était posé une pile d'enveloppes.

- Vous avez du travail à présent vous trois, dit la femme assise derrière le bureau, les regardant tous trois de ses yeux d'un bleu polaire.

- Eh ? fut la réaction des personnes étant debout.

- C'est quel genre de travail douteux que vous nous avez collé sur le dos ce coup-ci ? demanda une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux courts cheveux de neige.

- Je précise au passage que je refuse tout boulot de voyant par téléphone ou en direct, précisa le seul homme de la pièce, ses cheveux bruns coiffés à l'iroquoise.

- Si je peux avoir un accès à un dojo, je ne serais pas contre, ajouta une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, visiblement d'origine asiatique.

Celle qui était leur chef se tint l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Toujours aussi ingrats ceux-là… Mais c'était les seuls en qui elle avait un minimum de confiance quand il s'agissait de faire ce genre de recherches. Misère de misère...

- Tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera de mener des enquêtes pour divers clients, expliqua-t-elle. Je filtrerai celles-ci avant de vous les remettre afin d'éliminer celles que je jugerai très stupides.

Les trois autres se dirent intérieurement que vu le caractère de merde de leur patronne, elle était quand même foutue de leur refiler un truc vraiment stupide rien que pour les faire chier. Ils étaient mal barrés…

- Et je rappelle que je veux vos rapports d'enquête le lendemain de la fin de celle-ci, correctement rédigés à la première heure sur mon bureau sans faute sinon… menaça-t-elle, leur jetant un regard glacé qui les fit tous trois trembler d'effroi en pensant à ce qu'elle était capable de leur faire.

**Cellule d'enquête sur DGM**

**Chef d'équipe** : Salomé Kingdom

**Enquêteurs** : Orieul Ryo, « Belphégor », « Chandra »

**Secrétaire** : Kaleiya Hitsumei (celle qui rédige ces CV en l'occurrence)

**CV rapides des enquêteurs**:

Orieul Ryo :

- origines exactes non connues (n'a pas voulu les donner serait plus proche de la vérité)

- femme (avec une silhouette bien fine je dois dire)

- âge inconnu (a donné un coup de poing à son camarade qui a voulu divulguer sa date de naissance)

- très intéressée par l'histoire en général

- tendances cleptomanes (pour preuve, ça fait déjà trois fois que je suis forcée de changer de stylo car le précédent a disparu)

- description physique rapide : 1m74, cheveux courts et blancs, peau mate, yeux marron.

- Sait utiliser ses poings et a une bonne force physique (de ce que j'ai pu observer via les fissures qui parcourent à présent le mur en face de mon bureau)

Note de Salomé : Bon élément. Curieuse de nature – un peu trop par moment – mais à éloigner de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une cuisine… ou la tenir à l'œil si ce n'est pas possible. Accepte d'être rémunérée en bouteilles d'alcool – de préférence rhum ou whisky – ainsi qu'en objets de valeur – préférer les bijoux en or et les pierres précieuses.

« Belphégor » (pseudonyme) :

- origines caucasiennes (ne connaît pas ses origines exactes)

- homme

- 27 ans (à peu près)

- Travaille de façon saisonnière en tant que croupier (il était caissier avant et ça l'énervait)

- A quelques dons de voyance (ça aussi ça l'énerve)

- Description physique rapide : 1m75, cheveux bruns, peau claire, yeux rouges (lentilles de contact qu'il enlève pour travailler), a plusieurs piercings aux oreilles, un à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et un à une narine (il en avait un à la langue avant mais il a préféré le virer après s'être retrouvé accroché à une ex-copine)

- Possède une belle collection de couteaux et aime un peu trop jouer avec le feu (j'ajouterai tendances pyromanes vu ce qu'il a fait de ce qu'il restait de ma plante verte…)

- A arrêté de fumer pour sa colocataire (a tenté de tuer Orieul par lancer de couteaux après qu'elle ait insinué que ce soit en fait sa copine)

Note de Salomé : Elément très efficace quand un certain élément curieux – j'ai nommé Orieul – ne vient pas le troubler pour un oui ou un non. De nature calme en général – sauf quand on le cherche de trop sur des sujets qu'il juge futiles ou qu'Orieul décide de le charrier. N'accepte d'être payé qu'avec de l'argent.

« Chandra » (pseudonyme) :

- origines asiatiques (ne sait pas exactement d'où)

- femme

- 18 ans (a été adoptée à l'âge de 6 ans)

- Pratique le kendo depuis très jeune (et se sert des fois de son shinai ou de son sabre pour remettre en place ses camarades quand ils se disputent)

- N'est pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques (ou plutôt a du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse chercher à toucher quelqu'un en dehors d'un combat…)

- Description physique rapide : 1m69, longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, peau claire.

- Parle couramment japonais et chinois (elle a aussi quelques bases en coréen)

- Mets souvent un bandage autour de sa poitrine (qui tombe parfois lors d'un combat, ce qui déconcentre fortement l'adversaire généralement…)

Note de Salomé : Dernière arrivée que je n'ai pas pu tester dans son ensemble. Pour le moment, élément très loyal qui se concentre avant tout sur sa mission. Cependant, j'ai noté qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé choquant qu'un homme la voit poitrine nue. Accepte d'être payée en vêtements asiatiques et en lames (épées et sabres).

* * *

><p>NB : J'assume ma connerie… En même temps, ai-je le choix ?<p>

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : Eh ? C'est quoi ce plan pourri ?

Belphégor : Elle pourrait les faire elle-même ces enquêtes pourries…

Kaleiya : Désolée de te décevoir mais ici, je sers de secrétaire à votre patronne donc faut bien quelqu'un pour faire le travail d'investigation.

Orieul : Et pourquoi tu nous colles notre maître comme patron ?

Kaleiya : Vous auriez bossé si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ?

Orieul&Belphégor : …

Kaleiya : Vous comprenez mon choix à présent.


	2. Enquête 1

Note : D'habitude je réécris toujours les infos sur le rating et compagnie en début de chapitre mais là, j'ai décidé de changer un peu. Voici donc la toute première enquête. Si vous en avez à proposer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review et, si elles m'inspirent, je les écriraient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Rapport d'enquête numéro un<span> : Comment fait Kanda Yu pour avoir des cheveux aussi beaux alors qu'il les lave avec du savon ?

Client : A. W.

Enquêtrice : « Chandra »

Première enquête pour la bleue comme dirait Orieul… Me sortir le prétexte que je suis la seule à pouvoir la faire car je parle japonais et que j'ai les cheveux longs – c'est surtout celui-ci qui m'a fait tiquer d'ailleurs – était pas mal. Ce type est si effrayant que ça à leurs yeux pour qu'ils m'aient littéralement poussée vers lui quand on l'a localisé en Espagne ?

A cause de mes chers camarades – qui me le paieront très cher –, je lui ai malencontreusement coupé la route, ce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié – et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il m'a regardée un instant de travers, espérant peut-être que je m'excuse, avant d'hausser un sourcil en voyant l'étui de mon sabre qui dépassait de mon sac. Il se tourna brièvement vers un homme dans un manteau d'une couleur un peu douteuse à mon goût – ça doit d'ailleurs expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué sa présence avant – et lui fit signe de s'éloigner avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

Il me proposa un combat lame contre lame. Je lui répondis en japonais que j'acceptais à condition qu'il réponde à une de mes questions à la fin de notre duel. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter ma condition.

Notre combat a duré un bon moment. C'est un redoutable adversaire je dois dire et j'ai été forcée de m'avouer vaincue face à son excellente endurance. Après avoir soufflé un peu, je finis par lui poser la question à laquelle mon client voulait une réponse – toujours en japonais pour que celui au manteau horrible ne nous comprenne pas – à laquelle il me répondit après quelques secondes d'étonnement.

Donc conclusion, j'ai accompli ma mission avec succès : quand il se rince les cheveux, Yu Kanda ajoute un peu de vinaigre de cidre à l'eau utilisée pour ça. Je pense essayer vu à quel point mes cheveux ont pris la poussière aujourd'hui.

Note de Salomé : Rapport rendu en temps et en heure. Et je confirme que cette astuce marche.

Note d'Orieul : Quand je disais que ça passerait tout seul avec elle… Dès que ce type m'a vue, il a essayé de me tuer en disant « Moyashi ! » ou un truc du genre.

Note de Belphégor : Je remarque qu'elle n'a pas indiqué qu'elle s'est fait déchiqueter sa chemise lors du combat… Coup de bol que le bandage n'ait rien eu parce que sinon…

Paiement : un yukata mauve et une dizaine de mitarashi dango (partagés entre elle et la patronne)

* * *

><p>NB : l'astuce du vinaigre de cidre n'est pas une farce de ma part. Elle est surtout valable quand l'eau que vous utilisez pour rincer vos cheveux est riche en calcaire. Cette astuce marche aussi contre les pellicules.<p>

Auteur vs persos :

Chandra (boit une tasse de thé sencha)

Kaleiya (boit un thé de Ceylan)

Orieul (boit une bouteille de rhum)

Belphégor : Y a comme une erreur dans cette scène mais je vois pas laquelle…

Orieul : L'erreur pour moi, c'est le fait qu'on sache pas qui est le client pour cette première enquête.

Chandra (hausse les épaules) : S'il veut garder l'anonymat, c'est son choix.

Belphégor : C'est vrai mais pourquoi laisser ces initiales ?

Kaleiya : Pour les lecteurs mon cher.


	3. Enquête 2

Note : Je n'avais pas prévu de le publier cette semaine mais, étant donné que je n'avais pas la tête à faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire initialement, j'ai changé d'avis. La suite sera postée mercredi prochain sauf si, encore une fois, je change d'avis (mais y a peu de chances)

* * *

><p><span>Rapport d'enquête numéro deux<span> : A combien Bookman a-t-il réussi à vendre le cordon à cheveux de Kanda ? Comment assure-t-il la gestion des finances ?

Clients : A. W. et Eliandre

Enquêteur : « Belphégor »

Je serai toujours très reconnaissant envers la patronne pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi mais me coller ce boulot… En même temps, Chandra n'aurait pas vraiment su comment lire les documents financiers et Orieul se serait pris un pourboire comme elle dit… Ouais en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce qui me fait chier, c'est que je devrais convaincre la secrétaire de me laisser utiliser sa photocopieuse si je ne veux pas écrire deux fois ce même rapport…

Donc je suis arrivé sans encombre à cet endroit nommé « Congrégation de L'Ombre » et j'ai réussi à trouver assez facilement la porte dérobée indiquée par le premier client dans sa requête. Par contre, le bâtiment était un vrai labyrinthe et, pour une fois, je n'ai pas été mécontent d'entrapercevoir le futur – en gros, je dû me voir perdu une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'avoir un flash où je me regardais entrer dans la chambre de ce Bookman… J'avais mal au crâne après.

Ce qui aurait été bien dans la demande d'enquête, c'était de préciser que ce serait un tel bazar dans cette pièce ! Coup de chance : ce que je cherchais était dans un classeur sous l'oreiller du lit du haut – ce n'était pas trop dur à comprendre quand on voyait que tous les papiers au sol étaient essentiellement des coupures de divers journaux.

J'ai parcouru un peu tout ça… et j'avoue être un peu resté sur le cul en voyant que plus du tiers du budget était dépensé en produits pour les cheveux. Le reste servait à acheter des livres et des journaux divers – j'ai présumé que les magazines érotiques trouvés sous l'oreiller du lit du bas ne faisaient pas partie de ce budget.

Ça a été un peu plus difficile de trouver la somme qu'avait rapportée la vente de ce cordon à cheveux. Apparemment, c'est une femme qui l'a obtenu pour un montant total de mille deux cents guinea – je crois que ça fait dans les quinze à seize mille euros… Ça faisait cher le cordon tout de même…

J'aurais voulu creuser un peu plus mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir et j'ai juste eu le temps de filer de cette pièce. Je ne pense pas avoir été repéré mais vu que je n'ai pas remis le classeur à sa place…

Note de Salomé : J'en conclus que si tu as rendu ton rapport avec une heure de retard, c'est que tu n'as pas réussi à en faire un double avant. Je passe pour cette fois-ci mais ce sera la dernière fois, aussi bien pour toi que pour les autres.

Note de Chandra : Whaou… Il était en fils d'or ce cordon pour valoir autant d'argent ?

Note d'Orieul : T'aurais au moins pu embarquer les magazines pour hommes ! Et c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas trouvé le nom de cette acheteuse…

Paiement : Plusieurs coupures de billets de 20 euros partagés avec la patronne et un pourboire donné à la secrétaire en échange d'un tube d'aspirine.

* * *

><p>Auteur vs Persos :<p>

Belphégor(distribue des cartes pour une partie de Blackjack)

Chandra : Carte !

Belphégor : Dix-huit.

Orieul : Carte !

Belphégor : Quinze

Orieul : Et merde…

Belphégor : Et ne touche pas à tes cartes Orieul. C'est interdit.

Kaleiya : J'ai vingt donc…

Belphégor (tire un as en plus de son valet) : Blackjack les filles.

Chandra : Il a encore gagné…

Kaleiya : Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas d'argent parce que sinon… (regard méfiant vers Orieul)

Orieul : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Les autres : Une tête de tricheuse.


	4. Enquête 3

Note : Eliandre m'a fait une remarque intéressante sur ce rapport en le corrigeant donc je lui réponds ici ainsi qu'à ceux qui auraient aussi ce doute : oui, Orieul s'adresse à la patronne via son rapport vu qu'elle sait très bien que celle-ci va le lire avant qu'il ne soit remis au client. Et ce ne sera pas la seule fois où elle le fera je pense.

* * *

><p><span>Rapport d'enquête numéro trois<span> : Comment Lavi et Kanda ont-t-il été touchés par la potion qui les a transformés en Chibi ?

Cliente : Eliandre

Enquêtrice : Orieul

Vu que l'autre abruti a failli se faire prendre la dernière fois et que la petite jeune a posé un jour de congé, c'est moi qui m'y suis collée ! Autant entrer avait été facile – leur serrurier était un amateur à mon avis vu le peu de secondes qu'il m'a fallu pour crocheter cette porte – mais autant passer inaperçue l'était moins. Les cheveux blancs, ce n'était pas particulièrement courant. Coup de bol qu'un type de ma taille ait « oublié » son manteau et qu'ils soient plusieurs à se balader avec dans les couloirs.

Ce qui aurait été génial, c'était d'avoir un plan des lieux et, miracle, j'en ai trouvé un assez facilement qui appartenait à un nouveau venu visiblement. Quelle idée aussi de laisser traîner ses affaires comme ça quand on prenait une douche !

J'avais au départ pensé interroger les principaux concernés mais, en reconnaissant le type au katana – je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter la vue de ces trucs, en particulier quand ils sont entre les mains de la patronne –, j'ai préféré tenté de trouver l'autre type sauf qu'apparemment, il était en mission d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Par contre, je suis tombée sur un mec avec exactement la même couleur de cheveux que moi – un peu jeune à mon goût contrairement au blond qui était avec lui – et plutôt sympathique je dois dire. On a passé deux bonnes heures à jouer au poker et à parler un peu de nos apprentissages respectifs – juste quelques anecdotes comme la quantité de dettes que ce fameux Cross lui a collé sur le dos ou les fois où vous nous faites votre cuisine façon roulette russe – avant que je ne lui parle de la raison de ma venue.

Il n'a pas vraiment pu me répondre, m'expliquant que tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ces deux-là avaient aidé au déménagement de la section scientifique et que Lavi était celui qui avait la potion entre les mains juste avant cet incident. Et comme j'étais un peu crevée – et que je n'avais aucune envie de demander sa version des faits au type avec le katana –, je n'ai pas insisté et je suis rentrée.

Donc désolée chère cliente mais je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de satisfaire entièrement votre demande.

Note de Salomé : … Je me disais bien qu'un rapport de ta part rendu avec deux heures d'avance, c'était louche. Donc primo, je ne veux plus que tu joues au poker ou tout autre jeu de cartes pendant tes heures de boulot et secundo, tu ne l'as pas clairement précisé mais je suppose que tu as dragué le blond dont tu as parlé dans ce semblant de rapport. Si je t'y reprends, gare à toi car je ne viserai pas tes cheveux la prochaine fois…

Note de Belphégor : Dans le genre travail bâclé, t'as fait fort… Heureusement que la cliente nous a donné d'autres enquêtes parce que sinon…

Paiement : Trente bouteilles de Champomy qui furent refusées par Orieul. Elle a déclaré que c'était de la triche.

* * *

><p>Auteur vs Persos :<p>

Salomé : A cause d'elle, va falloir recommencer cette enquête !

Kaleiya : Au pire, on demande à Chandra ou à Belphégor de faire ça en même temps qu'une autre.

Salomé : Tss. Faudra leurs payer des heures supplémentaires.

Kaleiya : D'ailleurs, tu voulais pas quelqu'un en plus pour trier les requêtes ? J'suis un peu débordée en ce moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Salomé : J'ai déjà fait passer des entretiens et elle commence demain.

Kaleiya : Super ! Au fait, c'est quoi à l'intérieur de cette bouteille ?

Salomé : L'ingrédient surprise de mon repas de ce soir pour ces trois crétins.

Kaleiya : … Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est exactement…


	5. Mise au point 1

Note : Vu le charmant fiasco de la précédente enquête, une réunion a été organisée entre la chef et ses subordonnés. Comme on peut s'en douter, ce ne sera pas le seul interlude.

Je m'excuse au passage de ne publier que maintenant mais c'était plutôt difficile ces temps-ci. Pour la peine, je publie deux fois ce jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Mise au point numéro un<strong>

Salomé était debout derrière son bureau, jetant un œil noir sur Belphégor et Chandra. Évidemment, Orieul avait décidé de se faire la malle avant cette réunion exceptionnelle, se doutant très certainement du sort qui l'attendait.

- Je présume que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre dernier client ? demanda la chef.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous avons beaucoup de chance que cette personne nous ait demandé plusieurs enquêtes au départ et qu'elle ne se soit pas plainte pour cette enquête incomplète.

- Et quel rapport avec moi et Chandra ? demanda le seul homme présent dans la pièce.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de leur patronne, n'annonçant rien de bon.

- Le rapport de qui vous savez ayant été bâclé, vous vous occuperez ensemble du dossier ici présent, répondit-elle en désignant une pochette cartonnée grise. En prime, vous terminerez le travail commencé par votre camarade qui, quand à elle, se verra confier ceci lorsqu'elle daignera revenir parmi nous.

Salomé claqua des doigts et une jeune femme entra dans le bureau. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plongeant, des yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le rouge et le rose, une peau claire et portait un tailleur beige. Entre ses mains se trouvait un dossier de couleur noire qu'elle remit à celle qui dirigeait la cellule d'enquête.

- Merci Demetra.

Belphégor et Chandra tremblèrent en voyant la lueur sadique qui était apparue dans le regard de madame Kingdom après le départ de la nouvelle secrétaire. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce dossier ?

* * *

><p>Auteur vs Persos :<p>

Belphégor : Kal', c'était quoi ce dossier noir tout à l'heure ?

Kaleiya : Hn ? Celui que Demetra a pris ?

Chandra : Oui

Kaleiya : Ben… Vous avez dû remarquer qu'on triait les requêtes reçues non ?

Belphégor : Jusque-là, on a vu que des dossiers gris. Jamais des noirs.

Kaleiya : En fait, on les classes via des couleurs. Les gris sont ceux qu'on désigne comme les requêtes classiques et qui ne nécessitent qu'une simple approbation du chef. Les rouges sont les requêtes que seule Salomé est autorisée à examiner car le client est important. Quant aux noirs… Ben…

Chandra&Belphégor : C'est les requêtes stupides ?

Kaleiya : En grande partie oui…


	6. Enquête 4 et 5

Note : Première enquête faite en équipe.

* * *

><p><span>Rapports d'enquête numéro quatre et cinq<span> : Qu'est-ce que Lavi allait crier au sujet des sous-vêtements de Yuu ? Et surtout comment est-il au courant ?

Cliente : Eliandre

Enquêteurs : Belphégor et Chandra

Après une partie de chifoumi, il a été décidé que je rédigerai entièrement ce rapport – ce qui était préférable car, de mémoire, Chandra aurait été capable de faire de monstrueuses fautes de grammaire et il me semble que c'est la secrétaire qui la corrige quand elle a le temps pour s'occuper de ça. On a aussi convenu du fait qu'elle irait voir Kanda Yu – pour qu'elle ait sa revanche – au sujet de cette histoire de potions et que je m'occuperais de cette enquête en interrogeant au passage ce Lavi sur le même sujet qu'elle.

Donc après les avoir tous deux localisés en Europe de l'Est – apparemment, ils avaient une mission pas loin de la Russie –, chacun de nous est allé de son coté. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver celui que je cherchais, sa couleur de cheveux étant facilement repérable.

J'ai été extrêmement bien accueilli. Le type était très curieux à mon sujet et je lui ai rapidement exposé la raison de ma présence. Il a ri un bon moment quand j'ai abordé cette histoire de sous-vêtements avant de s'arrêter d'un coup et de regarder autour de lui, certainement pour vérifier que son camarade n'était pas dans les parages. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a dit, sur le ton de la confidence, que son ami n'était à priori pas très porté sur la lessive et avait une légère tendance à laisser ses dessous dans le panier à linge sale pendant un bon bout de temps avant de se décider à les laver. Il ne m'a pas précisé comment il savait ça mais je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il s'est introduit dans la chambre du concerné.

Le rouquin m'a vite rassuré sur le fait que son collègue prenait au moins une douche par jour et en particulier après un entraînement. Il m'a ensuite dit que, pour le coup de la potion, c'était en fait la faute de Kanda qui avait tenté de l'étrangler – pour une raison stupide de ce qu'il m'a affirmé – alors qu'il avait la fiole en main.

Il allait poursuivre son récit quand une lame a surgi de nulle part et s'est placée sous sa gorge, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Le japonais n'était apparemment pas enchanté de voir Lavi parler de lui. Chandra est arrivée un peu après, complètement débraillée et avec une belle coupure au bras – celui aux cheveux roux n'avait pas dû rater le fait que son bandage s'était desserré si j'ai bien interprété l'étincelle présente au fond de son œil –, puis nous avons jugé bon de partir vu le regard que nous a lancé le kendoka.

J'ai ensuite demandé à ma camarade quelle était la version de ce Kanda sur cette histoire de potions et, de ce qu'elle m'a dit, il n'avait absolument pas apprécié d'en entendre à nouveau parler et que, la seule chose qu'il ait daigné lui dire était que « ce crétin de Baka Usagi aurait mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir sa grande gueule » et que c'était après cette réplique qu'il était parti voir ce que fabriquait son collègue exorciste.

Ce qui fait que nous avons accompli notre mission sans trop de dommages – si l'on excepte la coupure que mademoiselle a eue en se battant avec Yu Kanda – et que nous avons tenté de faire cet extra comme nous pouvions mais, visiblement, il nous sera impossible de creuser davantage concernant cette histoire de potions. Et Chandra a ajouté que je devrais abandonner mon iroquoise pour le bandana. Je n'ai pas trop su comment le prendre sur le coup mais je vais y penser.

Note de Salomé : Pour l'extra, je laisserai la cliente juger mais ça me paraît déjà bien. Quand à la mission en elle-même, je n'ai rien à dire à part qu'il faudra tenir ce Lavi à l'œil d'après moi. C'est lui qui partageait la chambre dans laquelle tu es entré sans autorisation donc faites gaffe à ce que vous lui dites. Et je suis de l'avis de Chandra : change de coiffure. Tu mets trop de gel pour la faire tenir ta crête.

Note d'Orieul : Ça fait des années que je te dis que tu ferais des économies en changeant de coupe ! Bien entendu, quand c'est moi qui te le sors, t'en as rien à cirer !

Paiement : Trois boîtes de chocolats, plusieurs billets de vingt euros, un nouveau bandage pour Chandra et un bandana rouge pour Belphégor de la part de la patronne.

Extra : Un repas de grand chef livré à l'agence pour la patronne, trois liasses de cinquante euros pour Belphégor et un áo dài fushia avec un mélange de fleurs brodées et de fleurs peintes sur le tissu accompagné d'un pantalon de soie blanche.

* * *

><p>NB d'Eliandre : L'áo dài (qu'on prononce "ao yai" ou "ao zai") est la robe traditionnelle vietnamienne. Traditionnellement, cette robe est longue avec un col (bien que dans certaines versions modernes, le col est supprimé), fendue sur les côtés et on le porte avec un pantalon (le porter sans pantalon, c'est-à-dire à "l'occidentale" est plutôt mal vu au Vietnam). Il existe également un code couleur (par exemple, les jeunes filles doivent porter le blanc, symbole de pureté et de virginité puis peuvent ensuite aller à des couleurs pastel tandis que les femmes mariées ont droit à des couleurs plus vives et plus riches).<p>

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : C'est quoi ce dossier à la con qu'on m'a refilé ?

Kaleiya : Un dossier que Salomé nous a demandé de te garder au chaud des fois que... Elle ne pensait pas qu'on le sortirait si tôt.

Orieul : Je ne veux pas faire ce boulot...

Kaleiya : Je doute fortement qu'elle te laisse ce choix la connaissant...

Orieul : Donne moi un autre dossier Demetra !

Demetra : Et pourquoi donc ?

Kaleiya (met des boules quies)

Orieul : Allez quoi… On est copines non ?

Demetra : Je ne vais pas me mettre en porte à faux pour toi ! Tu peux RÊVER !

Kaleiya (remarque que son verre vient de se fissurer) : Punaise… J'ai peut-être intérêt à fuir moi…


	7. Enquête 6

Note : Comme c'était indiqué dans la mise au point, Orieul a été punie. Voilà donc la charmante mission qu'elle a reçue.

* * *

><p><span>Rapport d'enquête numéro six :<span> Je suis très inquiet pour mon petit Yuu quand je ne suis pas à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Mange-t-il bien ? S'entend-t-il bien avec ses petits camarades ? En résumé, pourriez-vous me décrire une journée type de mon petit Yuu quand il n'est pas en mission (du lever jusqu'au coucher) ?

Client : Froi Tiedoll

Enquêtrice : Orieul

Boulot de merde… Y a pas pire que ce genre de mission à mes yeux et vous le saviez très bien quand vous m'avez remis ce dossier – certainement pour cette raison qu'il était noir d'ailleurs… J'aurais dû le voir venir ce coup-là et de loin ! Ce qui était encore pire que la mission de surveillance en elle-même, c'était l'identité de la personne à suivre : Yu Kanda alias le type au katana qui ne pouvait visiblement pas m'encadrer à cause de ma couleur de cheveux… Super… J'aurais préféré rester collée aux basques de quelqu'un d'autre pendant une semaine entière que de suivre ce taré toute la journée.

Déjà, je me suis amusée un bon moment pour trouver un moyen de voir ce qu'il fabriquait quand il était seul dans sa chambre. Si c'était possible de me rembourser les miroirs et autres trucs que j'ai utilisés pour ça, ce serait bien… Mais connaissant la maison, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions…

Alors, à quatre heures et demie du matin, il s'est levé, s'est habillé rapidement – en gros, il a mis un pantalon et le premier haut qui lui soit tombé sous la main –, a passé un bon quart d'heure à peigner sa tignasse – j'ai un peu exagéré sur ce point mais c'était pour bien faire comprendre qu'il avait pris le temps de se coiffer – avant de prendre son katana et d'aller en salle d'entraînement.

Pendant environ une heure il a fait quelques exercices de frappe dans le vide, a travaillé ses déplacements… Les trucs classiques en gros. Il s'est ensuite assis au sol en tailleur et a médité durant une heure – j'en ai eu des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'attendre qu'il se décide à bouger un cil. Après ça, il a fait de rapides étirements puis a récupéré ses affaires et est retourné dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans son antre, il s'est déshabillé – en laissant traîner ses affaires un peu partout dans la pièce… j'ai d'ailleurs eu un doute sur la propreté de son caleçon avant de me souvenir de l'enquête faite par mes camarades – puis il est allé prendre une douche. Pendant qu'il se lavait – si j'ai bien compté, il était resté dix minutes dans la salle d'eau… Ça faisait long quand même –, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil rapide à sa chambre et, sincèrement, ce type a-t-il été informé de l'existence d'un truc appelé « Plumeau » et qui dont l'utilité principale était de faire le ménage ? J'en étais pas si certaine en voyant la belle quantité de poussière chez lui. On se serait cru chez un antiquaire ou dans un musée.

Quand il eut enfin terminé sa toilette corporelle, il s'est vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon puis il a attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller à la cafétéria.

Un truc pas mal : dès qu'il arriva dans le réfectoire, tous ceux qui portaient un manteau d'une couleur que je ne saurais définir ont très rapidement déserté une des tables qu'ils occupaient ainsi que toutes celles qui étaient autour.

Pour en revenir au taré au katana, il est allé voir le chef cuistot et a commandé des sobas avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table libre depuis peu. Un rouquin est venu s'asseoir face à lui et l'a appelé par son prénom, ce qui lui a valu un regard particulièrement noir en retour. Ils mangèrent tranquillement – si l'on peut dire que les menaces de mort régulières de la part du brun envers son camarade n'étaient pas grand-chose – avant que celui que je surveillais ne quitte la table en y laissant son plateau.

Je me suis demandée un instant s'il ne m'avait pas repérée étant donné que j'avais réussi à le perdre de vue – faut dire que, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, il y avait eu une fumée noire qui sortait des cuisines à ce moment-là – mais je l'ai retrouvé à la salle d'entraînement en train de… ben de se battre contre quiconque venait le défier – j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de victimes quand il a dépassé la vingtaine… Ça m'avait trop rappelé la fois où vous aviez fait la même chose mais avec vos coups bas…

Il est ensuite retourné dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche rapide aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi puis il est retourné à la cafétéria où il a mangé… des sobas avec des tempuras aux crevettes… Juste avant qu'il ne termine de manger, mon charmant ami aux cheveux blancs et le beau blond sont venus s'installer à sa table – j'ai halluciné en voyant la quantité de nourriture qu'ils avaient amené… –, ce qui n'a pas été du goût du brun vu le regard noir qu'il avait lancé à Allen. Ça avait failli se finir par une bagarre entre eux deux mais ils ont vite été séparés par le blond et d'autres personnes présentes à ce moment-là.

De nouveau il est allé s'entraîner un bon bout de temps – il a d'ailleurs été défié par Allen avant six heures et ça s'est terminé en un beau bordel… On aurait dit des gosses quand on les entendait se parler et qu'on les voyait se tirer les cheveux ou tenter de mordre l'autre jusqu'au sang.

Cette fois-ci, il est directement allé manger après – il a pris des makis au thon avec des sushis au saumon pour accompagner ses sobas ce coup-ci et il a demandé un supplément de wasabi – puis, quand il eut fini, il est allé prendre une nouvelle douche dans sa chambre avant de se mettre au lit. De ce que j'ai entendu, il ne ronfle pas la nuit mais je l'ai vu dormir avec son katana à moins de dix centimètres de lui… Au secours…

J'ai donc terminé – laborieusement – cette mission et par pitié, je ne veux plus avoir à surveiller ce type ! Si encore il avait reçu une copine ou un copain en cachette…

Note de Salomé : Toujours dans les extrêmes à ce que je vois. Et pour rappel : un homme se bat comme un homme et une femme se bat comme une femme. Point. Plusieurs hommes contre une femme donc, forcément, j'utilise mes propres armes contre eux. Pas de ma faute si aucun d'eux ne s'était protégé à cet endroit précis.

Note de Belphégor : La patronne et son mythique coup de pied entre les cuisses… Au fait Orieul, t'as fait quoi dans cette cuisine ?!

Note de Chandra : Elle a réussit à laisser je ne sais quoi sur un feu. Les analyses sont encore en cours à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Paiement : Dix bouteilles de rhum et dix bouteilles de Bordeaux.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul (boit ses bouteilles récemment reçues)

Kaleiya : Whaou…

Belphégor : C'est toujours impressionnant de voir la descente qu'elle a…

Kaleiya : Je ne pourrais pas personnellement…

Belphégor : Idem…

Chandra : Le pire, c'est qu'elle est quasiment jamais ivre…


	8. Réclamation 1

Note : Et une réclamation ! Je vous laisse deviner de qui vu la précédente enquête…

* * *

><p><strong>Réclamation numéro 1<strong>

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça !

Salomé leva le nez de ses dossiers en entendant la voix de Demetra. Elle regarda la porte qui, deux secondes plus tard, s'ouvrit violemment sur un brun vraisemblablement d'origine japonaise. D'après l'expression de son visage, il était particulièrement en colère. Elle le fixa de ses yeux polaire tandis qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à son bureau.

- C'est vous le chef ici ? demanda-t-il sur un ton assez mauvais en pointant son katana vers elle.

Un silence de quelques secondes passa avant qu'elle ne lève sa main pour décaler la lame sur le coté, le plus calmement du monde.

- Kanda Yu je présume, conclut-elle face au caractère et à l'apparence du jeune homme.

Le grognement qu'elle reçut en réponse lui confirma sa déduction.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna-t-elle.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, lui faisant se demander si elle ne devait pas le mettre au tapis puis lui parler ensuite des fois que. Par réflexe, elle se remémora mentalement tous les rapports d'enquêtes où son nom y figurait. Il lui sembla rapidement que le dernier en date était très certainement la cause de cette mauvaise humeur.

- Un rapport avec une certaine filature ?

Regard noir et renfrognement bien visible. Elle avait touché juste. Elle fit signe au japonais de s'asseoir sur le siège qui était à côté de lui.

- Asseyez-vous Kanda-kun, lui dit-elle avec un ton un peu sec dans un japonais parfait.

Il fut légèrement surpris puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, rangea Mugen dans son fourreau et s'assit sur le siège de cuir noir. Elle prit le dernier dossier qu'elle avait classé et l'ouvrit.

- Une réclamation je présume ? demanda t-elle avec un surligneur vert en main.

- Tch ! reçut-elle en réponse.

- Avec des mots c'est mieux.

- Qui est le bâtard qui a laissé entendre à ce vieux fou que je ne lavais pas mes fringues ?!

Il n'avait donc pas vu le rapport, se dit-elle. Orieul avait de la chance sur ce coup.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas. Pas très envie de voir mon effectif se réduire en ce moment.

Nouveau grognement. Ce n'était pas encore gagné mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Ce genre de type n'était pas le plus compliqué à manœuvrer. Il suffisait juste d'appliquer quelques petites règles simples…

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais mon employée n'a fait que respecter la demande faite par notre client, dit-elle. Cependant, si vous avez une requête à nous proposer, je peux vous faire une ristourne.

Haussement de sourcil intéressé. Il ne savait probablement pas quoi leur demander comme enquête mais il y penserait et elle se doutait bien que, le moment venu, il reviendrait la voir pour lui rappeler cette proposition.

Et elle était certaine qu'il trouverait quelque chose à leur faire faire.

* * *

><p>Auteur vs Persos :<p>

Demetra : On va devoir ouvrir un bureau des plaintes si ça continu comme ça.

Kaleiya : Avec Salomé en patron, je ne pense pas que cela se fera. Elle fait trop peur…

Orieul : J'approuve.

Belphégor : De même !

Chandra : Je rejoins l'opinion générale.

Orieul : C'est à se demander si la patronne sait ce qu'est la peur…

Belphégor : Trop d'orgueil pour ça.

Kaleiya : Elle a surtout oublié ce que c'était je pense…


End file.
